soulcaliburfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roronoa Zoro
This article was written by Slasher Chaos. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Roronoa Zoro is a guest character from the One Piece universe that appears in Soulcalibur IV: Blades of War. Zoro is somehow transported to the Soulcalibur world by the fight of the soul swords. What lies in his soul is Courage. History Roronoa Zoro is from another dimension where he is a member of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates and has a bounty of 120,000,000. He started his swordsmanship at a young age in a dojo in Shimotsuki village where he became friends with Kuina who died from a illness and he made a promise with her some time before her death that one of them will become the greatest swordsman in their world. Her father given him the Wadō Ichimonji and Zoro decided to keep his promise. Over the years, he developed the Santōryū (Three Sword Style) and joined the Straw Hat Pirates after Monkey D. Luffy helped him to escape the prison in Shell Town. Over the years, Zoro clashed with many foes and obtained some powerful katanas. Now he was transported to the Soul Calibur universe after he was transported to Kuraigana Island by Bartholomew Kuma and decided to go search for the Soul swords after he defeated Voldo who tried to sneak attack him. Ending Weapons Wadō Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, & Shuusei The three current katanas that Zoro is using in his adventure with the Straw Hat Pirates. The Wadō Ichimonji once belonged to his childhood friend Kuina that died and her father given it to him. The Sandai Kitetsu is a rumored cursed katana that was given to him by a shop owner called Ippon-Matsu. Finally the Shuusei once belonged to a legendary samurai named Ryuuma in the One Piece universe and was given to Zoro after he defeated Ryuuma's zombie on Thriller Bark. Wadō Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, & Yubashiri The three katanas that Zoro used before his battle with Shuu. The Yubashiri was given to him by the shop owner Ippon-Matsu and was the only katana that didn't survive the battle with Shuu since it was rusted badly. Now the Yubashiri is resting at the gravesite of the Rumbar Pirates on Thriller Bark. Wadō Ichimonji, Soul Edge, & Soul Calibur After defeating Algol, Zoro obtained both of the Soul swords that became katana-like forms. Both swords gave him incredible strength along with his Wadō Ichimonji. This is Zoro's ultimate weapon in Soulcalibur IV: Blades of War. Critical Finish Santōryū Ougi - Sanzen Sekai Zoro performs his Santōryū Ougi - Sanzen Sekai (Three-Swords Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds) on his foe by spinning his katanas in his arms first and dashs at his foe then all of sudden, he appears behind his foe when the foe is slashed by three huge energy blades. Stages Kuraigana Island The strange and mysterious island from the One Piece universe that Zoro was transported to by Bartholomew Kuma. It is filled with a dark present and has a castle mansion where Perona is living now. The fighters will fight in the massive dark courtyard. Quotes Character Selection *"Get ready to get your ass kicked..." *"Tsk." Before Battle *"Lets see how strong you are." *"You better not mock my fighting style or it will be your downfall." *"Get out of here or you will get hurt, little girl." (when fighting Talim) *"It looks like you won't leave. Give it your best." (when fighting Mi-na) *"I have a strange feeling about you...Tell me about them damn swords now." (when fighting Zasalamel) After Battle *"Train hard and come back for a rematch." *"I hope that you will be okay..." (After defeating Talim) *"It seems I was too much for you..." (Critical Finish) Relationships * Member of the Straw Hat Pirates * One of the Eleven Supernovas * Rival of Zasalamel * Traveling companion of Heishiro Mitsurugi * Temporary ally of Seong Mi-na * Temporary ally of Talim * Defeated Voldo Category:Hero Category:Guest Character